1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an operating shift apparatus for a transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to an operating shift apparatus for a transmission which may improve shift feeling using variable rotational inertia according to rotation.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally a transmission is disposed between a clutch of a vehicle and a drive shaft for receiving rotational speed of an engine and shifting the rotational speed. Particularly, an operating shift apparatus is mounted to a manual transmission for a driver to manipulate the transmission according to running state of a vehicle.
The operating shift apparatus is connected to a shift lever through a control cable and allows manipulating operation of a transmission. The operating shift apparatus includes a select lever selecting shift gears and a shift lever engaging the selected shift gear a control shaft operated by the select lever and the shift lever.
A weight is integrally formed to the shift lever. And thus, mass of the weight may increase rotational inertia when the shift lever rotates, so that shift feeling may be improved.
However, the shift lever and the weight are integrally formed, and thus constant rotational inertia may be realized relationless shift stages. That is, when weight and position of the weight is determined, constant rotational inertia is determined. And thus, shift characteristic, according to shift stages or kind of a vehicle, may not be reflected according. Also, alteration of position of the weight may be limited and thus rotational inertia is proportional to weight of the weight.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.